


Slushies are rad

by MothMortician



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMortician/pseuds/MothMortician
Summary: Larry and Sally make a midnight gas station run.





	Slushies are rad

Larry slept like a corpse, very stiff, and he looked like he wasn’t breathing, which, honestly, impressed Sally, but he wasn’t there to watch, and admire the way Larry slept. No, Sally was on a mission, and Larry was just the guy he needed to accompany him. Sally gave Larry a few tiny taps on his shoulder, then waited for a response. No response. He tried again, tapping him with a bit more force. Nothing. Larry remained asleep. Sally took Larry’s shoulders into his hands, digging his black painted nails into him, and started to push, and pull at the boy underneath him. After a few seconds of jostling him, Larry snorted through his long nose, and groggily asked, “W-what? What? What the fu--” 

Larry rubbed his eyes, and squinted in the dark to see who had assaulted him. 

“Sally?”

Sally waved at him daintily, which Larry thought was adorable, but he was also very sleepy, so he couldn’t really appreciate just how cute his friend was.

“What are you doing here? It’s. . .” Larry looked at the digital clock on the desk next to his bed. “It’s two in the morning. . .”

“I know, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with him.”

“Come with you where?”

Larry rubs sleep crust out of his eyes as he waited for an answer, but before Larry could get that one stubborn piece of gunk out of the corner of his left eye, Sally took his hands, holding them in his much smaller hands. Sally did this more, and more often, after comforting his friend the first time he saw him cry, and realized just how much he liked touching Larry, and really, Larry wasn’t complaining. He liked it, too. Sally rubbed his thumbs over the skin of the hands he was holding, liking just how soft they were, but then he focused, pulling himself back to the task because if he didn’t, he’d probably just grope Larry’s hands until the sun came up, or Larry really needed to use his hands for something other than Sally’s amusement. 

“Wanna go get slushies?”

Larry blinked at him, trying to process the question being asked to him. He looked over at his window, and saw the silhouette of snow around his window before looking back at Sally.

“Slushies?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“But it’s cold.”

“And?”

Sally waited patiently for Larry’s answer. After a few more seconds of just staring at each other in the dark, Larry puffed out a quiet chuckle, and replied, “Okay, let’s go get slushies.”

After properly bundling up, they left the apartment, and trekked through the three feet of snow to the nearest gas station, which wasn’t far away at all, about seven minutes of walking, if you walked quickly. They didn’t. The cold, and the sloshy snow slowed them down a bit. Larry stepped in a puddle, getting his socks wet, and Sally slid on some ice a few times, giving himself a tiny heart attack every time. When they finally got inside the station, they both sighed heavily, and knocked the snow off of their shoes. Larry tapped his shoes on the wet mat that was lying on the floor while Sally jumped up, and down, sending snow, and specks of water flying. It made Larry laugh, and the old cashier lady with the smeared purple lipstick to glare at both of them.

They didn’t pay her any mind, and headed straight to the slushie machine. There were so many flavors, from the simple like strawberry and banana to the more intricate like pineapple party and mango meltdown. In the end, Sally picked blueberry, and Larry chose cherry. They both paid for their drinks, avoiding eye contact with the cashier, who still seemed very pissed off at them, and headed out. They decided to sit outside on the curb to enjoy their drinks. They were getting used to the cold now, and really, Larry thought it would be kind of funny if someone drove up, and saw them eating snow treats in the snow. Though, it was pretty late at night, so really, no one was going to see them, except the cashier, who was still eyeing them with contempt. 

They both sat in silence as they drank, enjoying their junk, and sometimes entertaining themselves by blowing cold puffs of sweet scented smoke at each other, which meant Sally had to lift up his mask to drink, and blow. Larry had only seen bits and pieces of Sally’s face, and wondered what he looked like under his prosthetic. He side-eyed him when he lifted his fake face, revealing only his mouth to suck on his straw, sometimes nibbling on it before pushing the mask back down. Sally’s lips were heavily scarred, dark pink, and with help from the flickering outside lights from the gas station, Larry could see that his friend's teeth were chipped, and misaligned. Sally was beautiful. Larry bit his own bottom lip, and then finished his slushy. He tapped his fingers along the plastic cup, and waited for Sally to move his mask up again. When he did, Larry took the plunge, and pushed his lips against his friend’s, making Sally gasp, and almost drop his cup. 

It was a simple press of lips, but Larry loved it. It was warm, kind of sticky, which wasn’t bad. Larry pulled away first, and examined Sally’s face. His mouth hung open, quivering a bit, which made Larry wonder if he caused that, or the cold weather did. Sally pushed his mask down, and turned away, holding his cup in his shaking hands, which made Larry panic a little. He hated it, he must have, that’s why he wasn’t acknowledging the kiss. As Larry was having an internal panic attack, Sally silently confessed, “That was my first kiss.”

Relieved to hear Sally speaking to him, Larry nodded, and admitted, “That was my first kiss, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. . .”

Sally lifted his mask one last time to finish off his slushy, slurping up the rest in one go, then chucked his cup towards the trash can across the gas station lot, which bounced off the rim, and fell to the concrete.

Larry laughed at him, and Sally just groaned before sitting back down, this time a little closer to Larry, and the two exchanged body heat.

“Can we. . . Do this again?”

“The midnight gas station run, or the kiss?”

“Both.”

“Of course we can.”

After not being able to handle sitting on the cold cement anymore, the two decided to head back home, but not before Sally trotted over to his cup, and properly threw it away in the trash.


End file.
